A device for displaying multiple images obtained by imaging a situation outside of a vehicle at a position visible from a driver's seat of the vehicle has been known. For example, in Patent Literature 1, a right front image, a right rear image, a left front image, and a left rear image are displayed on a horizontally elongated display device extending from a front of the driver's seat to a front of a passenger's seat in a vehicle compartment. An instrument image is also displayed on the display device.
In addition, in Patent Literature 1, any one of the right front image, the right rear image, the left front image, or the left rear image is selected as a target image to be recognized by a driver, and in order to let the driver recognize the determined image, a marker is moved from the instrument image to the target image to be recognized.